


Flower Boy

by xxELF21xx



Series: Giving [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Flowers, Gen, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kaito gives out flowers.





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on writing child kaito being a cute brat but then my brain said, "make it better."

Kaito’s five when he manages to pull flowers from his sleeves without dropping any feathers.

His dad praises him, clapping enthusiastically when Kaito successfully pops a whole bouquet of lilies for his mom.

Chikage throws him up into the air, laughing merrily when a field of tulips fall from Kaito’s shirt, squishing his cheeks and cooing at his little trick. ‘Kaito!’ She teases, ‘are you going to do this to every girl you meet?’

He turns beet red, stuttering and tripping over himself, whilst Toichi sighs at his wife’s antics. ‘I… I… ‘ Kaito’s face is on fire, fingers gripping the stems of blue roses crushingly hard, ‘no.’ He whispers, eyes darting down to look at the flurry of petals, then hesitatingly, ‘if.. If they’re special, maybe.’ His voice grows softer with every syllable, every inch of his skin pinking.

His parents stare, awestruck. Then, start cooing and hugging him, crying over how cute their baby is. Kaito doesn’t protest, head still stuck in a loop.

 

When he turns six, they take a trip to Beika.

His vision is slanted, as if he wasn’t standing with his feet planted on the floor. Whining, he hides his head in his mom’s sweater, crying when the car finally stops and blabbering about wanting to go _home._

‘Oh, Kaito,’ Chikage smooths his hair, wiping the sweat off his brows as he continues crying. ‘It’s okay, you’re just homesick, poor baby.’

The road she walks on is bumpy, and his head hurts _so much._ ‘Mom!’ He whines, tugging at her diamond necklace, ‘head hurts.’ Chikage pats his back, apologising for not being able to help cure his headache. ‘Wanna go _home,’_ he wants to see Aoko.

Kaito doesn’t _like_ Beika.

Toichi takes over when Kaito’s crying gets worse, reassuring Chikage that he could keep the child occupied while she shares pleasantries with the Ku-- Kaito frowns, he can’t read the name on the wall.

‘Dad,’ he pouts, using his most convincing puppy dog eyes -- he _knows_ Toichi is weak to those -- to look at his slowly crumbling father, ‘I wanna go _home.’_

Toichi gulps, patting his head rhythmically, ‘you might be carsick, Kaito. We’ll get a doctor to come over once we settle down.’ His dad is pointedly _not_ looking at him, and it makes Kaito _upset._

He’s about to throw a fuss again, and this means that _both_ his parents will take him _home,_ when someone tugs at Kaito’s clover charm. It’s hanging precariously off his belt loop, and a simple pull could send Kaito toppling from his perch.

Kaito yelps, flailing as someone tugs at it again, but _harsher._ ‘Stop it!’ He shouts, watery blue eyes glaring at the offender.

The annoying, mean person is someone even _tinier_ than Kaito -- and he’s been told of how puny he is at school. Kids are _mean_ \-- with a weird lock of hair bouncing off his head, as if it had its own gravitational pull. Kaito stares at it for too long, clambering off his dad and jumping to catch the weird thing.

‘Kaito!’ He hears his mom shout, scared, but ignores it because _the weird thing_ can’t be hair, can it?

He lands atop a head, grasping at the thing with both hands, marvelling at how soft and weird it is. ‘Oh,’ he pokes the lock of hair, it _has_ to be hair, ‘that’s so cool!’ He shouts, crushing the head of a small boy in his arms.

Waving his arms around, he shouts, ‘how does it do that?!’

The boy in front of him, who looks _just_ like him, looked about as offended as a baboon, scandalized eyes staring at him. Tears build up slowly, clouding over the pretty blues. Soon, he’s crying, whimpering quietly as Kaito tips his head to a side, confused.

Sensing he’s done something wrong, he wobbles on unsteady feet towards the other boy, awkwardly poking him in the arm.

‘Go away!’ A high-pitched scream greets him.

Kaito almost falls, but grasps the other boy’s arms. ‘I’m sorry,’ he frowns, world blurry and eyes wet, ‘I didn’t mean to.’

‘Should we do something?’ A foreign woman’s voice whispers, but his mom replies with a negative. Kaito wished the adults _did_ do something.

A brilliant idea drops into his head.

Grinning, he pries small hands off of the boy’s face, watching as a wavering glare is thrown at him, ‘look!’ He twirls a little blue rose between his fingers, giggling when more and more pour into his hands.

The boy gapes, tears clearing up. He grabs onto Kaito’s hands, bending and prodding them. More roses pop up, several of them falling off. Dumbstruck, the boy asks, ‘who are you?’

‘Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!’  

 

In front of his dad’s grave, Kaito gifts Toichi a white chrysanthemum. He’s only eight.

 

Someone in his class gets bullied when they’re nine, and Kaito realises that his flowers have helped the poor boy get through recovery.

 

During Aoko’s tenth birthday party, he manages to present to her a giant bouquet of cherry blossoms for her. Aoko’s giant smile is one he’ll never forget.

 

They’re touring a museum, a boring field trip, when someone knocks into him. As an apology, he tucks a peony into the woman’s hair.

 

He starts giving out random flowers to people, a huge portion of his allowance saved for the florist’s.

Chikage doesn’t question why he never buys roses, and Jii _always_ received daffodils every Father’s Day. Kaito doesn’t ever bother looking into the meanings of roses, having no interest in them at all.

(he’s lying. kaito knows what each colour meant.)

 

The first time he gifts a rose, it’s when he’s KID.

The little boy, familiar in weird ways, burns red at the sight of a white rose. ‘W-what are you,’ he stammers, pale blue eyes glancing at the lone rose with such a heated expression it made Kaito wonder if he made a mistake.

‘White roses,’ he explains, ‘purity.’

Ruffling the boy’s hair, he jumps off the roof, cackling at the alarmed shout.

 

He avoids the colour blue.

 

When Kaito KID finally stops stealing gems, retires from antagonizing the police force too much, Kudo Shinichi returns.

It’s a familiar name.

Kaito wonders where he’s heard of it. _Probably from the news, he is rather famous,_ Hakuba’s annoying voice punches into his thoughts, irritating him. Begrudgingly, he agrees with the arrogant snob.

 

‘Kuroba Kaito,’ he greets cheerily, much to the disappointment of Inspector Nakamori, ‘magician extraordinaire.’

For an odd reason, a blue rose appears at the tips of his fingers, matching equally blue eyes.

Blushing, the great detective of the East accepts it. Fiddling with the perfect rose, he mulls over it for moments.

‘Kudo Shinichi, detective.’  
  
Kaito’s smile stretches into a full-blown grin. The phantoms of two small boys, one with a pair of annoying glasses, radiate from Shinichi. ‘It’s great to work with you, _meitantei.’_  

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first work in the DCMK fandom, let me know what you thought of it please!!
> 
> \- lilies (tiger, white): wealth & prosperity, purity & innocence  
> \- white chrysanthemums: loss, mourning  
> \- cherry blossoms: kindness, gentleness  
> \- peony: nobility, respect, good fortune  
> \- daffodils: respect  
> \- white roses: purity, innocence  
> \- blue roses: affection, adoration, complex personality, wonderful


End file.
